


Just the right amount of fun

by BIFF1



Series: RAREPAIR WEEK 2K16 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Rarepair Week 2k16, Snowball Fight, but like deep fluff?, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin gets caught up in a snowball fight in the park and sends one right into Heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the right amount of fun

Caitlin wasn't sure how she had gotten caught up in this kind of thing.

It really wasn't her style.But she had thought it a nice change to walk through the park on her way home today the fresh snow and twinkling lights would make for a nice change of scenery.Which had been true up until the point when a snowball had hit her in the arm.She looked around and found herself on the edge of a large snowball fight. _Just one._ She wrapped her purse more tightly around herself and bent down to scoop some snow into her bare hands.She had never minded the cold all that much anyway. Caitlin had taken a special enjoyment out of meticulously making the perfect snowball before sending it sailing away into the side of some other woman laughing and throwing her own snowballs.It was fun. A bright intense bit of fun that she threw herself into. It wasn't often that she got to have fun and something about sending those perfect white spheres hurtling only slightly off target was just so... Cathartic.Until one perfect snowball smashed right into the side of a man's face.A man decidedly not battling for snowy conquest.He wipes the snow off his face and turns to look at where it had dared to come from.Her heart stops. Standing still, a new snowball held in her hands, waiting for something awful to happen. Or her heart to start back up.She's sure it actually honest to God stops because that isn't just anyone, that is one of Central Cities super villains.The worst of them all in her opinion.Mick 'Heatwave' Rory.Uncontrolled and chaotic with a strong blood lust she had felt his breath on her skin once before. She had been so angry about being kidnapped she hadn't realized how scared she had been until after she had been rescued.

 

Cold was calculated and had an agreement with Barry to keep innocents out of it, Lisa was dangerous but logical, Weather Wizard wanted revenge, Hartley was lonely and desperate to prove how smart he was.

Heatwave was a wild card.A wild card that wanted to burn."Dr. Snow." He shakes his head, a smirk across his face, "I never would have guessed." He tells her, voice a bark of rough sound coming clear and sharp over the icy air, "I didn't think you were biologically able to have fun."She opens her mouth to say something back but she's not sure what. What, was she going to argue about how fun she was? She wasn't. Not really, she knew that, everyone knew that. If you wanted fun you went to Cisco.He opens his mouth, steely blue green eyes sharp as he pulls his scarf closer around him.She looks down at her hands, at the perfect round snowball and thinks about how great it would be to have it smash on his face."Where are all your friends Dr. Snow? No one will ever believe me that you-"Heatwave breaks off to wipe the snow off his face.Her heart has yet to start back up, maybe she's dead, this is what hell is, standing in this beautiful park, snow everywhere staring down her personal villain. Could she have a one sided nemesis? Did they have to be reciprocal? Because she was sure he didn't think of her as a nemesis.Heatwave moves, slowly, bending down, his eyes still boring into her as he grabs a handful of snow.He wasn't.He wasn't going to.No that was impossible.There was no way that Heatwave was going to retaliate with a _snowball_.That was just not even-The snowball sails quickly towards her and her heartbeat starts up again with a jump as she yelps and dodges the snowball.Caitlin snatches a handful of snow and sends a haphazardly shaped snowball at Heatwave.He's laughing, she can hear it and is surprised to find that when another snowball hits her jacket she laughs as well._

It's late, maybe hours later, when she trips over a mound of snow and falls backwards into the snow. Her chest heaving, panting trying to get oxygen in, her body hot from running and battling out against Heatwave.

He falls into the snow beside her, and she can hear his breath come in heavy panting breaths. It's a strange and intimate sound so close to her ear."Thanks for that Snow." he tells her voice low and rumbling across her chest with his closeness. She can feel the heat of his arm next to hers, his hand so close to hers, shoulders almost touching. He's so warm she's surprised he doesn't just melt the snow on contact."For what?" She asks rolling over to her side to look at him, he's red in the face from the cold and exertion. It's actually kind of cute on the rough looking man.He reaches up and pulls a chunk of snow out of her hair, his hand so hot, the back of it brushing against her cheek."I haven't had this much fun in a long time. At least not any that didn't end in property damage or stitches." His smile is lazy as he looks up at her and she wonders how much of Mick Rory is this man and how much of him is Heatwave. It's a complex question to be brought about by such a gentle look. She blames the tug in her chest at the sight of that smile, "Wasn't sure it was even possible."She wants to tell him of course it is, that he could have fun without wrecking his body or the world around him but she can't really give any options. She doesn't normally do this kind of thing either. So Caitlin just smiles down at him gently and hopes he reads something intelligent and fun in her face instead.Whatever he reads in her face makes him move his hand to her shoulder. His heat almost pulses through her jacket. She leans into the touch slightly the warmth pleasant against the chill in the winter air."They say you're uptight you know."She looks down at the space between them. There isn't much any more just a small stripe of white powdery snow between her dark jacket and his."I know. They're right." She tells him honesty dripping from her mouth, "I want to say I used to be fun before, before the singularity made me a widow, or before the explosion but I don't think I've ever been fun."Heatwave's hand on her shoulder pulls and she finds herself toppling off balance to land heavily on his chest, their faces close."You were fun tonight." He tells her, voice soft and warm. His breath on her mouth, his eyes dark in the dim light from far away street lights.He's going to kiss her isn't he. It feels like he is. She wets her lips and wonders if she wants him to.He leans up slightly and presses the softest of kisses against her mouth, light pressure, barely any movement, and she has no time to reciprocate before he falls back into the snow starring at her.He seems to be waiting for something.For her to yell or hit him maybe but she doesn't want to do either."Why did you do that?" She asks instead looking at the collar of his jacket rather than his face."You looked like you wanted me to.""Is that so...""You didn't?""I don't really know." She pushes away from his chest and falls back into the snow. The sky is filled with stars she can't see from here. It's just a dark cloudless inky stretch above bare tree branches covered in frost and snow.It's beautiful and barren and she's sharing the night with her nemesis."I'm thirsty." He tells the night above them maybe as a way to get away from her company, or as an easy out for her."I know a coffee shop not too far from here if you want?"It's probably not the kind of drink he wanted and it feels like her inability to have fun was showing. Mick is moving next to her and a moment later he's standing above her with his hand out to help her."Do they do that Mexican hot chocolate? I like hot things.""Yeah they do." She takes his hand and he pulls her up, maybe a little too roughly because she knocks into his chest again. It feels like a fabricated exaggeration just to get them close again and it sends butterflies into her stomach like she's a teenager again. It's all at once a sick and wonderful feeling that lasts even when they pull away from each other, hand dropped to their sides and start the walk to the coffee shop.

 

_

They walk to the coffee shop in silence, close together, hands brushing against each other every so often. If this was any other man she would think that he wanted her to hold his hand, but he isn't this is Heatwave.

 

Heatwave that holds the door open for her, and pays for their drinks with a fifty and stuffs the rest of the change in the tip cup.

 

Caitlin sits down in one of the leather arm chairs by the window and waits, her hands shaking a little bit, she wants to say its the cold, just some body reaction to the cold but she's fairly certain it actually has more to do with the warmth still on her lips from his mouth.

 

Mick sits down next to her and puts her tea in front of her, drinking deeply from his own mug, his knee against her own. She frets her lip and stares into her warm mug. Was she the only one that thought this felt a lot like a date? Had she just been out of the game for so long that she didn't recognize what was and what wasn't a date? It had been so long since she had had a proper 'lets go out on a date' date. The butterflies as still fluttering around in her stomach unhelpfully and she's sure she has somehow sucked out all of the fun of the evening.

 

Fun vampire.

 

"What's the matter?" He asks voice low and a little rough. She wonders if it's always a little rough, too much smoke inhalation probably.

 

She shakes her head slightly, ashamed of what she's thinking about. 

 

Mick sets his mug down and she watches the rich brown liquid slosh up the sides of the mug and dribble over the edge. He leans in and down until there eyes meet.

 

"What do you want?" He asks cutting through a lengthy conversation of evading and just asking what needed to be asked. He seemed to be the type, blunt to the point of rudeness.

 

She sets down her cup and bites her lips, she's having a hard time looking into his eyes. They are too clear, too honest for a villain.

 

She shouldn't want this.

 

So much of her knows how terrible this is, how she should freeze him out, but he feels like he could melt her with a well placed look.

 

His hand is on her neck, hot rough fingers against sensitive skin. Can he tell that she wants him to kiss her again?

 

Mick leans forward and presses his mouth carefully against hers, firm and hot against winter chilled skin. The butterflies in her stomach lurch up, and a warm feeling sinks into her skin from every point of contact.

 

It lasts longer this time and she has time to move her mouth slowly against his, gently returning his firm but tentative movements.

 

It's sweet and nervous and when he pulls away he's looking at her carefully, searching her face for an answer. _What do you want?_  


 

_That._

 

That was what she had wanted.

 

She nods her head slightly as his hand comes away from her neck, a trail of heat that she misses when it's gone and he's moved back away from her.

 

Mick picks up his drink and drains it, his movements smooth and confident under her gaze.

 

"Go on, finish up." He pushes her tea closer to her, "I'll walk you home."

 

"What makes you think, I want you to know where I live?" She asks picking up her cup. She's trying to be flirty but she doesn't really know how to do it any more. It was in no way like riding a bicycle, she didn't just pick it back up.

 

He smirks into his cup, "What makes you think I don't already know where you live?"

 

She stops, her cup half way to her mouth, staring at him, was he serious?

 

"Are you serious? Do you know where I live?"

 

"Len makes a habit of knowing where people live." He shrugs like that isn't one of the most frightening things she's ever heard, just taps her cup with his empty one, "Your tea's getting cold Snow."

 

She stares down at the tea, stealing glances at him and wondering why she doesn't feel as scared as she should. They don't talk while she finishes her drink, it's a soft warm silence.

 

Calm.

 

Which doesn't seem to fit everything she knows about Mick Rory at all. He was chaos, he was a fire out of control, he was not the kind of man to enjoy an innocent snowball fight and a hot chocolate afterwards and relax into the silence between them. He was not the kind of man that would kiss her like that. Nervous, sweet.

 

She was starting to think that Mick was a walking contradiction. All together too much like the flames he was so obsessed with. That he could be gentle and warm, safe and kind and in another moment wild and destructive.

 

Caitlin's pretty sure he'd be pleased with the comparison.

 

She puts down her empty cup and he stands up.

 

He opens doors, a hand at her back while they navigate the late night Central City streets.

_

They get to her building too soon. 

 

She stands there looking up at the apartment building, Mick beside her, body too hot beside her and she doesn't want to go in at all.

 

"What's the matter?" He asks softly turning from the building to look at her carefully. She knows he was out of town during the explosion otherwise she'd be worried he had some sort of telepathy. He looks down at her hands and taking a breath he takes her hand and starts walking away from the building. 

 

Just leisurely down the street in the dark night light up by too many orange city lights.

 

"How do you do that?" She asks softly a couple blocks of comfortable silence later.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Know what I want?"

 

He shrugs and she can feel the movement beside her, feel the shift in his fingers around her own.

 

"It doesn't seem fair." She tells him with a bit of a laugh in her voice, "I don't know what you want." He turns to look at her stalled only a block from the waterfront and in silence looks at her in a way that makes those butterflies kick up again.

 

Dropping his hand she narrows her eyes at him trying to figure out what he wants. And there it is. Her hands on his chest she leans up and presses a kiss against his mouth, a little more sure this time then the other two times. Mick's arms wrap around her and he kisses her back, more fire in it this time, heavier movements but just when she can feel herself melting into him he pulls away. Arms unwrapping, her rocking back onto her heels.

 

"You know." He tells her quietly, low and heavy as he takes her hand again and they continue their aimless walk towards the waterfront.

 

Conversation is minimal and it feels good to let her mind run wild with every movement they make, every long touch, every squeeze of his fingers, and lingering look.

 

They walk all through the night, the sun rises, bathing the city in new light, the street lights flickering out as the orange glow washes over everything. Before she even realizes it they are in front of her apartment building again and his hand is slipping from hers.

 

He faces her again and she knows it's time to say goodbye. Unless she wants to invite him up, this was the end. She bites her lip and stares at his snowy boots. She doesn't know what she wants, if she wants him to come up or not, if she wants to let this end now like this, a wonderful night contained that would always be wonderful or if she dared to drag it into the daylight, into her home... into her bed.

 

Caitlin looks up at him and hopes he knows what she wants since she so obviously doesn't.

 

"We should do this again." He tells her a strange soft smile on his face.

 

"Which part?" She asks trying to keep a nervous tremor out of her voice, "The snowball fight? Hot chocolate? I know I'm not all that much fun..."

 

He leans into her and presses a quick chaste kiss against her, "Don't let anyone tell you that. I think you're just the right amount of fun Dr. Snow." His voice is a whisper against her skin that heats up her cheeks.

 

"Caitlin... you can call me Caitlin." She wants him to kiss her again but he steps back away from her with a bright and disarming smile.

 

"Good night Caitlin." He turns and walks away from her building into the early morning light. The sun lights him up in pale yellows and oranges and he looks so much like a man on fire that her heart aches, but the ache feels good, like she's alive.


End file.
